Lucrezia Chevalier
Description : She stands at a moderate 5'5", with streams of wavy black hair pouring out from her head. Two short elven ears poke out from under the black mass, which is wrapped around nicely with a red bandana. Hanging from her ears are two small anchor-like symbols, whose sides are tapered like fishhooks. Her hair parts over her left eye, making her right eye the more visible of the two. She has a hat and coat available to wear, but seldom does, unless she needs to dress pretty for a meeting of the Pirate Lords. Wrapped around her waist is a corset, whose upper half is held up by two crossing leather straps which wrap across her shoulders. Her upper arms are covered in what looks like sleeve warmers, but of a light cloth material, dyed white and strapped to her forearms. Her waist is wrapped by a lovely silk-red cloth, tied in a knot. To her left side is her sword, a shimmering scimitar which constantly drips with sea water. Starting from the left, a skirt reaching to her heels begins to form from cloth beneath black leather straps in a quarter spiral, covering her left leg but exposing the other. Her feet are covered by leather, knee-high black boots. : She seems cold and distant, but has a deep-seated rage built of spite and desires for revenge against those who wronged her. She is typically blunt and straight to the point, though if she can respond in a way which does not require her to speak, she often will. In battle... she is a completely different story. She seems to take on the wrath of the sea itself, becoming a living maelstrom against her opponents. She seems to be in a graceful dance, swinging her sword with furious grace and terrible wrath, the sea itself rising in accordance to her mood. History : Lucrezia Chevalier was the former princess of a small Kingdom, the Kingdom of Cerul. The Ceruleans made their wealth on trade amidst a sea of many venues, but with a particular focus on rare and fine trades. It was a small organization, but one which grew prosperously. Unfortunately, as it normally is amidst these tumulus waters, any speck of wealth becomes immediately noticed, and craved. The Kingdom of her parents had acquired the attention of an Orkish Nation, who stormed her small nation and took it under their banners. Though to no avail, they fought valiantly against their foes. Knowing they could not last against the green-skinned brutes, the royal family set sail into a storm, forced to tempt fate or meet certain death at emerald hands. Lucrezia woke up amidst the body of her dead parents, bruised and physically exhausted, but alive. She dragged herself from the ship, and found it crashed amidst the shores of a long forgotten isle. She suffered alone, exiled from the life she knew, confused, and all on her own. Despite her situation, she explored the small isle out of sheer necessity, feeding herself off of the food rations left in the ship. She soon found a series of caves, and upon exploration and use of makeshift torches, she found an ancient series of ruins. The walls were covered in old runes and pictographs. As she explored further, she came across a great antechamber, with a statue of an old, wise man; his hands were wrapped around an ancient sword, which she promptly pulled out. An ethereal figure appeared before her eyes: it took a shape similar to the statue of the old man before her, but much more realistic, though see through. She had stumbled upon the tomb of a long dead Druid, who once held command of the seas himself. The two communed, and decided that the both of them wanted off this miserable isle. To do that, the Druid decided to train her in the old ways, his ways, the ways of a Druid. For the sake of utilizing the blade, he also trained her in the ways of Druidic swordplay, albeit a much older and serene form, but just as deadly an art. Though young, she had nothing but time on her hands, and she took that time, growing and molding herself into a deadly beauty. Fortune, as she often wills, played her strange hand. A titanic, dreadful ship with black sails, as black as pitch, had anchored itself just off shore. It was this ship which would change her fortune, and give her some measure of purpose for her life. With the ancient sword in her hands, she climbed upon this terrible vessel, stealing herself within the chambers of one of the crew. Little did she know, she had cornered herself within the cabin of this ship’s first mate. Of course, this ship had only stopped to take on supplies and fresh water from the island’s natural resources; the crew returned the same evening. Needless to say, he was rather surprised to have a sword at his neck. Calmly, she had him guide her to the Captain of this ship, and like a gentleman, he was more than willing to comply. She was taken to him, to find that this ship was commanded by no other than the infamous Captain Ramsay Blake himself. With the exception of the first mate, this was the first time she had to speak to anyone but the sword in a long time. Naturally, she was intimidated, but managed to come to a very odd arrangement with the Captain; if she could defeat his first mate in armed combat, she would gain his position. Tentatively, she agreed to his accord, and stood before him, the mighty captain watching the fight. His former first mate thought this would be an easy victory, but soon found himself meeting a wall of blades, pressing quickly and fast from all sides. It was no form of swordplay he was familiar with, and though he put up a good fight, ultimately she stood above his bleeding form, as terrible and virulent as the sea herself. That night, she killed her first man. Ever since, she has been under Captain Ramsay’s care and command, mentored and trained by perhaps one of, if not the most fearsome pirate of these waters. Advantages *'I Artifact Sword, "Aquarius" (Uncommon):' It is a Druidically enchanted sword, with the spirit of a Druid bound to the blade itself. When one holds onto the sword, it feels as if the power of the sea's anger itself is yours to command. Blows dealt by this blade feel strong and powerful, like the crashing of waves. *I Combat Expertise "Druid's Dance" (Uncommon): She's developed a strikingly beautiful type of swordplay, combining something of a dance with the ruthless cutting edge of a sword. Typically, the sword is a scimitar, although any kind of curved blade will do. It's a haunting dance, one which can mesmerize just as easily as it can kill *I Agility (common): She can move quickly and deftly, able to dodge blows and move with surprising speed. *I Beauty (Rare): Despite her rather curt transformation from Royalty to the life of a Pirate, she has kept up her appearances. She made sure to wash every day, keep herself tidy with what cosmetic supplies were left from the wreckage; brushes, combs, various implements of those kind. She remained tidy despite her situation, and it's something she carried with her as a pirate. She's a radiant beauty, just as the sea is still with crystal clear waters. Even under the most fearsome of Captains, she is perhaps his opposite, the radiant beauty to the fearsome man she works for. *'Nature Magic:' **I Gale (common): It is a simple blast of wind, able to make enemies unstable with its sheer strength, making them fall onto their backs. It can also be used as an alternative source of wind when there is none to speak of, allowing ships even in dead waters to sail. *'I Dragon Turtle:' **I Steam Breath (uncommon --> rare): Dragon Turtles can release a blast of superheated steam, usable under and above water. **I Capsize (uncommon --> rare): Dragon Turtles are fearsomely strong creatures, able to ram and capsize whole ships. **II Speed (uncommon --> rare): A Dragon turtle cuts through the water with surprising speed for its size, able to keep up with fast ships easily. **I Toughness (uncommon --> rare): Armored Juggernauts of the sea, Dragon Turtles have tough shells, streamlined for aqueous navigation, but harder than the strongest hulls of ships. Story Elements *'Cerul:' Cerul was a former trading Kingdom, dabbling in various kinds of trades and crafts. At first, their economy was small, but their focus in specialized goods and trades soon lead to high profits due to their rare trades and exotic imports. It was taken over by the Orkish empire, and remains in their control. *'Druids:' Long ago, there existed a powerful council of men with control over the natural elements, as well as nature itself. These people were called Druids, and their power was mighty, and well respected. They were allies with the Ancients of old, and presumably fell with them as the Ancients went into decline. No druid, save for those bound to items of power, have survived the destruction of the Ancients. As for new druids, the only one to emerge out of recent times is the infamous Lucrezia Chevalier, second hand to Captain Ramsay Blake. If the Druidism has a future, it is in her hands, and hers alone. *'Druid's Isle:' It is the isle that Lucrezia crashed upon, and the one she was rescued upon by Captain Ramsay Blake. In the past, this island used to be a Druidic temple to the Ocean, home to an ancient and powerful Druid, full of old wisdom and power. This same druid is now a spirit, bound to the Scimitar blade known as “Aquarius”. Nobody except the Druid bound to that sword knows why or how he came to exist in such a state; it is something that he himself has never told Lucrezia, though the topic has come up many times between them.